


To the Grave

by Hematite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Other, Regulus deserved better, Specifically Regulus's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hematite/pseuds/Hematite
Summary: Regulus Black escaped the Inferi, but it didn't matter in the end.





	

He breathes quickly, far too quickly.  
He slams the door of the shed, slides to the ground. He will make his last stand here, but not yet, only after he catches his breath...  
There is a banging noise, the door jumps, and he is jolted from his sleep.  
"Open the damned door, Black!"  
That would be Malfoy, he has lead him and his friends on a wild and long chase, but no longer; he is cornered, he will die. Strangely, he feels no fear. Odd, his brother was the bold and brave Gryffindor, and he the manipulative, sly Slytherin... perhaps that doesn't matter because he knew this was coming. It was a miracle he made it this far with that horrible potion running through his veins, he only made it out because of his status as a (albeit former) Death Eater. The Inferi were not to drown any Death Eater who tried to get to the Dark Lord's Horcrux, simply to contain them, for betrayal was the worst crime according to the Dark Lord, and he would prefer to kill the betrayers in his own time... which meant that a creative man with quick reflexes could get past them. He used up most of his energy in that venture, but enough remained for him to take out a couple of his former allies.  
The door bursts open with a loud bang; ironic, the only thing that kept them out so long was a simple latch. Magic, he notes, cannot do everything. He is half-standing, half-leaning against the far side of the shed. The Death Eaters fan out in a semicircle around the opening. He sees them, starts firing curses. The many Killing Curses cast at once are quickly proven fatal; he dies almost five seconds after the Death Eaters broke in. But he did not die for nothing; three Death Eaters are permanently scarred, and one is killed.  
The next day's headlines report, 'Dead Man Appears Mysteriously in Garden Shed'. The Order thinks another former ally of Voldemort has met his death. The Death Eaters think they have killed a minor defector.  
The corpse of Regulus seems to be smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus is one of my favourite characters, and I love reading about him. If anyone has any fic recs with Regulus, I would be overjoyed.


End file.
